Folding umbrellas are generally susceptible to flipping inside out against wind, which can damage the umbrella. Wind acting upon the material of the umbrella canopy can force the umbrella to flip inside out and damage the frame structure of the umbrella due to wind forces being transferred from the umbrella canopy material to the ribs and the frame of the umbrella. The wind forces cause the ribs of the umbrella to bend and the frame to flip inside out, which can permanently damage the umbrella.
Various solutions have been proposed to create umbrellas that are not damaged when opened in high wind conditions. Such solutions include: improving the rigidity of the ribs of the umbrella through geometry and material selection; incorporating a spring system into the ribs; and utilizing a canopy venting system. Although these solutions decrease the likelihood that the umbrella will invert when opened in high wind conditions and thus cause damage to the umbrella, such umbrellas can still invert when opened in high wind conditions. Furthermore, these solutions do not relieve stress upon the umbrella frame when opened in high wind conditions and which can result in the frame becoming permanently damaged.
Therefore, there is provided a novel foldable umbrella with dynamic rib structure.